El picnic
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Un día, andando por el bosque, Mira y Laxus encontraron un lugar perfecto para hacer un picnic, y ese día, ha llegado. Mira está emociona por realizarlo, mientras que a Laxus no le hace mucha gracia la idea del picnic.


**El picnic.**

Era un bonito día de verano. Mira abrió los ojos cuando uno de los primeros rayos del sol se coló por una rendija de su ventana y se desperezó en la cama, algo le decía que iba a ser un buen día.

Laxus también se despertó y, aunque hubiese deseado poder quedarse en la cama, la idea de ver a Mira le hizo sonreír. Se levantó y fue a desayunar, por suerte el día anterior había preparado toda la comida que iba a llevar al picnic con Mira, con el que la chica estaba muy ilusionada, a pesar de que a él no le hacía demasiada gracia.

El chico salió de casa antes de que el sol empezase a ser realmente cálido y fue a casa de Mira, que ya estaba esperándole en la puerta de su casa, sonriendo. Cuando le vio aparecer por la calle, corrió hacia él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, él sonrió.

-¿Estás preparado? –preguntó Mira.

-Bueno… -Dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo, pero Mira no pareció percatarse de ello.

Los dos chicos caminaron charlando animadamente. Bueno, lo más correcto es decir que Mira charlaba animadamente sin darle tiempo a Laxus para responder.

Iban hacia el bosque pues, días atrás, habían descubierto un pequeño lugar lejos de miradas indiscretas y, al verlo, Mira había insistido en ir a hacer un picnic. A Laxus no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero hacía lo que fuera por ver feliz a Mira.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el sol ya había comenzado a calentar y Laxus estaba empezando a sudar. Mira se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies en el río, mojándose los bajos del vestido.

-Ven, Laxus, que el agua está fría y se agradece. –Gritó ella mientras se deshacía de la fina prenda y la abandonaba a la orilla del río.

El chico suspiró y dejó la cesta en el suelo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y cogía un bote de crema.

-Mira, date crema, que luego te quemas y tu hermano se enfada conmigo. Ven aquí anda.

Mira miró a Laxus y le sacó la lengua, luego se sumergió más en las aguas, comenzando a salpicarle. El chico suspiró ante el comportamiento infantil de Mira aunque, en el fondo, le gustaba.

-Miiiiira, ven, pórtate bien.

-Si yo me porto muy bien, pero es que no me gusta darme crema.

-Ya, lo sé, pero si no te pones cremita, tu delicada piel se quema y Elfman se enfada porque "no soy todo un hombre", y eh, con mi hombría no se mete nadie.

Al final Mira cedió a las insistencias de Laxus y salió de las aguas. Laxus extendió el mantel de cuadros verdes y blancos y Mira se tumbó encima. Luego Laxus comenzó a darle crema.

-Ahora quietecita durante 20 minutos, que si no la cremita no se absorbe.

-Sí, papá. –Dijo Mira mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarle. –Ven aquí, anda, que si no me aburro.

Laxus se sentó a su lado y comenzó a darse crema él. Mira lo miraba divertida y se lo imaginaba en medio de una misión diciendo a sus compañeros que se dieran crema, y entonces le vino a la mente Freed y no pudo aguantar la risa. Laxus la miró sin entender nada.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó muy serio.

-De nada, de nada, tú sigue.

Pasaron toda la mañana tomando el sol y remojándose en el río de vez en cuando. Laxus observaba embobado a Mira, que disfrutaba como una chiquilla, y no podía evitar sentir una alegría infinita.

A la hora de la comida, Laxus comenzó a sacar comida de la cesta mientras a Mira se le hacía la boca agua. Comieron con calma, deleitándose en los manjares que el chico había preparado. Mira se deshacía en halagos y a él le encantaba, aunque se hacía el duro.

Cuando acabaron de comer, en lo que Laxus recogía, Mira cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida profundamente. En el fondo estaba agotada. El chico la miraba, le encantaba ver a Mira dormir, era el único momento del día en el que tenía paz.

Laxus se tumbó a su lado y se quedó contemplando el cielo azul. No había ni una sola nube y, poco a poco, el sueño fue venciéndole a él también. Se despertó cuando oyó el chapoteo de Mira en el agua. Él se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Mira estaba nadando cual pececillo y, al principio, creyó que estaba soñando.

La larga melena blanca de la chica ondeaba bajo las límpidas aguas del río y sus brazos y piernas se movían con gracia, cuando sacaba la cabeza para respirar sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y Laxus sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Mira no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Laxus se había despertado y pasó largo rato nadando y disfrutando de la calidez del sol. Cuando se cansó de nadar, salió y se retorció el pelo, que se sujetó con una cinta en lo alto de la cabeza. Luego miró a Laxus, vio que ya se había despertado y le sonrió, mientras le llamaba con la mano.

Laxus se deshizo de la camiseta y se acercó a ella, besándola suavemente. Mira no se lo esperaba, pero lo recibió con ganas. Mientras se besaban, Mira le fue llevando hacia el medio del río, donde la profundidad era mayor, y cuando se separaron, le empujó.

El rubio la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que la chica hiciese eso, pero en cuanto logró reponerse de la sorpresa, comenzó a reír. Mira le miraba desde arriba con cara inocente.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo. –Le dijo mientras le tendía una mano. Mira, que ya había visto las intenciones de Laxus, negó con la cabeza y unió sus manos en la espalda. Laxus comenzó a poner ojitos desde el agua, pero Mira no cedió. Al final el Dragon Slayer se incorporó solo, y cogió a Mira, cargándosela a la espalda.

-Te vas a enterar tú ahora. –Le amenazó.

Mira le golpeaba en la espalda con los puños con suavidad, pero él no la soltó hasta llegar al mantel, en donde la tumbó. Después se sentó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas. Mira rompió a reír y a tratar de librarse de él, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Al final los dos rodaron por el suelo entre risas. Cansados, Mira se apoyó en el pecho de Laxus. Ambos estaban agitados por el momento que acababan de pasar, pero poco a poco fueron tranquilizándose.

-Muchas gracias, Laxus. –Dijo Mira al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó él extrañado.

-Por haber accedido a venir conmigo. La verdad es que cuando te lo propuse pensé que me ibas a decir no.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada. No tenía nada que añadir.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron de forma tranquila y, poco antes del atardecer, recogieron sus cosas. Llegaron a casa cuando los últimos rayos del sol teñían Magnolia de naranja. Mira se metió en la cama y, como estaba tan cansada, se durmió al instante. Laxus, en cambio, no logró conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche, hacía mucho que no estaba tan feliz y temía que, al dormirse, su felicidad se desvaneciese.


End file.
